Nothing ever dies
by KawaiiBaka1015
Summary: Summary: He took everything away from her when he left. She is now nothing more then an emotionless assassin of the Anbu. What happens when he returns expecting everything to be the way it was before he left he is in for a shock? “Nothing will ever be th
1. Unwanted one

**Nothing ever dies**

_**Summary: He took everything away from her when he left. She is now nothing more then an emotionless assassin of the Anbu. What happens when he returns expecting everything to be the way it was before he left he is in for a shock"Nothing will ever be the same Sasuke" shouted Sakura**_

**...**

"_Please, please don't kill me, I-I'll t-tell you everything just please no more" the male sound ninja screamed out in agony._

"_Ha and you call yourself a ninja where's your ability to hide your emotions" the pink haired Anbu assassin laughed as she slowly tortured the man some more._

"_P-please show mercy" the man pleaded almost in tears_

"_I never show mercy, now tell me where is the traitor Sasuke Uchiha?"_

**_..._**

**5 years ……… that's how long it's been since I betrayed and left the village hidden in the leaves.**

'**Hm I wonder what my old teams doing. Kakashi will be reading one of **_THOSE_ **books; Naruto would be at the ramen stand stuffing his face and **_weak _**little Sakura is probably balling her eyes out waiting for my return. I can't wait to see there reactions when they see that I have returned Naruto would want a rematch, Kakashi wound say 'Yo' or something like that and Sakura would be annoying and want to hug me and cry all over me………**_great__**.'**_

**I had reached the gates of Konaha when two Anbu appeared in front off me. One was wearing a pig mask and the other a panda. **

**The one with the panda mask spoke "Uchiha Sasuke, you will be coming with us to the Hokage tower how troublesome" **

**I could tell by the voice and the brown hair in a pineapple shape ponytail that the man was Shikamaru and the person with the pig mask had long blonde hair so I was guessing it was Ino and when she spoke I was proven right.**

"**You have some **_**nerve **_**returning here Uchiha' her words rolled of her tongue like ice and I noticed the not calling me **_**'Sasuke-kun' **_**but I didn't care.**

"**Hn" was all I said**

"**Same old Uchiha" they both said in union**

**I followed the two in silence to the Hokage tower. Neither of them spoke a word; we reached the Hokage doors, Ino knocked. A silent 'come in" was heard**

**They opened the doors and ushered me to go in then they left.**

**At the desk Tsunade was, her hands clamped together as she glared Kunai through me. I f looks could kill I would have died a hundred times at that moment.**

"**Welcome back, UCHIHA" Tsunade spoke with such anger.**

"**.."**

"**Do you know what you have done to the village to your team?"**

"…" **again silence**

**Tsunade rubbed her temples at this**

"**Why have you returned, Uchiha?"**

**I know how to answer this I smirked and replied "I have killed Orchimaru and**

**Itachi so I feel no reason to stay away from my home any longer"**

**A sigh escape Tsunade's lips and she looked at me with her thinking face. My body tensed up awaiting my punishment.**

"**Seeing as though you have killed two of Konaha biggest threats I am willing to allow only 5 months probation from missions and leaving the village, and to make sure Anbu will be monitoring your every move to see if you can be trusted, and once this is over we'll see about reuniting you with team seven"**

**Then there was an awkward silence **_**'team seven' **_**I smirked at the thought**

"**But that's if they want you back"**

**I was shocked at the statement 'Why wouldn't they want me back after they tried so hard to get me back from the snake-freak'**

"**You can leave now, Uchiha"**

"**Hai" as I was about to turn someone poofed into the room. A glimpse of pink hair caught my eyes **_**'Sakura'**_** great here comes the hugging.**

"**Sorry Tsunade I'm late the mission was a failure, the man had no information what so ever on the where about of the Uchiha."**

**Tsunade face grew sly as she said "I beg to differ Sakura look behind you"**

**Sakura turned and I prepared myself for the bone crushing hug but it never came. I looked up at Sakura she was only staring at me her once lively green eye's were dull almost like mine.**

"**Well if it isn't the Uchiha" Her voice shocked me it was colder then Ino's.**

"**Why are you here? Come back so you can leave again" she spat the words like venom.**

**And before I could utter a word she turned and left the office. Leaving me in shock this not how I expected things to be.**

**I was left thinking **_**'**what have I missed**.'**_


	2. Unwanted lose

**Hey fan fiction lovers**

**KawaiiBaka1015**

**Just won't too say thanx for the reviews and heres my next chappy**

**Also that if you have any suggestions for a further plot line in my Fan Fiction I would love to hear it**

**Let the story begin BANG**

**Chapter 2 Nothing ever dies**

After the incident with Sasuke, Sakura left the hokage tower and made her way to the hospital.

She reached the receptionist and stared at her with an emotionless face.

"M-Ms Haruno" the lady jumped out of her seat

"How was the operation?" Sakura asked curiously

"N-Not so g-good, there's no change in his condition" the women stuttered lowering her head

"I see is it ok if I see him" Sakura asked putting on a fake smile

"Yes, of course he's in room 407"

"_Thank you"_

**With Sasuke...**

After Sasuke's 'conversation' with Sakura, he was in deep thought walking back to the Uchiha compound. 'What happened to Sakura will I was gone? , Did Sakura go on a solo mission? , Where are Kakashi and Naruto? They should have gone with her it was too dangerous for Sakura to go on her own.

Sasuke cringed at the thought of Sakura being hurt and no one there to help her. Sasuke was pissed now; he kicked the doors to his house open letting the darkness and emptiness of the house consume him.

Sasuke made his way to his room plopped on his bed and watched as the dusted formed a cloud above him.

Although the Uchiha wouldn't admit it being the arrogant person he is, the truth is he missed his team. TEAM SEVEN the whole time he was with snake-freak.

He missed Kakashi's lateness to team meetings or training.

He misses Naruto's loud mouth and how he always fought before thinking.

And Sakura he missed her, the most the way she was always for him to give him comfort, the way she was always so happy in the morning and before missions. That always gave him a warm feeling in his chest. But the new Sakura he felt no warm feeling towards, it was almost as if she was no longer full of warmth, she was _cold._

Sasuke jumped out of his bed he couldn't take it anymore he had to know what happened to the _old_ Sakura, he would ask Naruto. He ran out of the house and made his way to the Ramen stand.

**With Sakura...**

Sakura reached room 407, she slide the door back and looked around the room. A girl the same age as her with long blue hair and ebony eyes was sitting in one of the chairs staring out the window.

"Hello Hinata" The girl turned and smiled, she got up from her seat and took Sakura into a gentle hug.

"Saku-Sakura" Hinata was beginning to cry.

"It's ok Hinata I know" Sakura said tightening the hug

"He's never going to wake up is he" Hinata's sobs were getting bigger as she clung to Sakura's shirt.

Sakura noticed the fresh floors in the vase '_She's been visiting him everyday'_

"Why don't you say anything?" Hinata demanded

"I-I..." Sakura began

"Why don't you cry? Why do you bottle up your emotions inside a-and show nothing"

"..."

"Why?" Hinata was shaking and hitting on Sakura's chest gently in between sobs wanting to get an answer.

"Because sitting here crying won't help him" Sakura whispered loud enough for Hinata to hear

"But he wouldn't want this, h-he'd want you to live to be happy" Hinata protested

"How can I be **HAPPY** when he's got a machine breathing for him" Sakura clenched her fists trying to hold back the emotions

"S-Sakura"

"No I promised myself no more emotions; there weak, I was weak with them, I promised myself I would get stronger so I could bring him back so I could bring _Naruto back."_

**With Sasuke...**

Sasuke reached the ramen stand and pulled back the flaps.

"N-Naruto" he said breathing heavily

"I wondered how long you would take"

"W-What Kakashi, where's Naruto I need to speak to him?" Sasuke demanded

"Sit down Sasuke I need to tell you something about Naruto, you're not going to like"

**Dun dun dunnnnnnnnnnnnnn**

**Next chappy: What happened to Naruto? And how Sakura began to change**

**. thanx for reading **

**comments, suggestions and just you happy faces are appreciated **

**LOVE KAWAIIBAKA1015**


	3. Unwanted truth

**Sorry this took me so long (school and work driving me crazy)**

**Sakura: I don't like this chapter**

**KawaiiBaka1015: Why?**

**Sakura: Cause I don't get to pound Sasuke**

**KawaiiBaka1015: oh thats it don't worry you get to in the next chapter** _Unwanted meeting_

**Sakura: YAY THEN I LOVE IT**

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO (ALTHOUGH IF I DID STRANGE THINGS WOULD HAPPEN)**

Sasuke took in Kakashi's words and sat down next to him

Sasuke took in Kakashi's words and sat down next to him. Remaining silent, scared to talk in case he said something he would regret. Kakashi took a deep breathe and began.

"It was about 6 months ago"

Sasuke turned his head to face Kakashi "What happened 6 months ago?"

Kakashi stirred his bowl of cold ramen "It was the worst day in team seven history"

"What Kakashi spill it out?" Sasuke was getting inpatient at his former sensei's babbling

"It was the day…...we lost……_everything__"_ Kakashi spoke pausing when trying to think of the right words to use.

**FLASHBACK**

"**SAKURA-CHAN" screamed a blonde knucklehead ninja**

"**Naruto I doubt people what to hear your voice at 5 in the morning" Sakura said scratching her head at the blonde boy.**

"**Sorry Sakura-Chan" Naruto whispered**

**Sakura felt a smile creep on her face. Ever since HE left Sakura began to build a close bond with Naruto, they were more like brother and sister then anything. But always Sakura thought that if she lost Naruto, she wouldn't know how to **_**live**_**. He was the only one keeping her **_**together.**_

"**Where's Kakashi?" Naruto asked just noticing he wasn't with them**

"**Guess?" Sakura said sarcastically**

"**Late" they both said in union and as soon as they said it **_**'poof'**_** of smoke appeared in front of them a head popped out of the smoke and spoke bluntly "Boo" Naruto and Sakura sweat dropped in union. "Well let's get going" Sakura told her to male companions.**

"**YEAH LETS KICK SOME NINJA BUTT" screamed the dobe**

"**NARUTO NOISE" Sakura howled back bursting many blood vessels**

**Naruto was always scared when Sakura got angry I mean she could punch though walls, imagine what that would do to your face 'ah the horror'. "I forgot" pleaded a very scared Naruto using his quirky smile.**

**The three ninja's then left the gates of Konaha, Leaping from tree to tree. Kakashi was in the lead followed by Sakura then Naruto.**

"**Kakashi-Sensei how much longer do we have to travel, I'm hungry" Naruto whined**

"**Naruto we just started" Kakashi replied in his monotone voice**

"**Yeah but I didn't eat breakfast" complained Naruto**

"**Whose faults that" Sakura stated**

"**The Ramen stand, they don't open till 6" Naruto retorted back**

**Sakura sighed "Oh hoe I forgot" shaking her head**

"**We won't be stopping for a while Naruto we have to deliver this scroll to the snd village as soon as possible" Kakashi informed them**

"**Hai" Naruto replied pumped up**

**A few hours later they crossed the boarder of the leaf village. In a matter of seconds 10 or more Kunai were thrown from various directions separating the three ninja's.**

**WITH SAKURA……**

**Sakura landed on the ground and got into her fighting stance, legs spread and Kunai out she waited.**

'_**Shit where is he?'**_

"**Show yourself you coward" Sakura snorted**

"**Oh my such a feisty women we have here, my brother was foolish to leave you"**

**That voice rang through Sakura's mind and…. "I-Itachi"**

"**Correct" he mocked**

**With in a spilt second he appeared in front of her, red eyes meet emerald and**

"**AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"**

**WITH KAKASHI….**

**A couple of meters away Kakashi landed, getting into his fighting stance with his Sharingan ready**

'**Where are you?' he thought scanning the area**

"**AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"**

'**That was Sakura' Kakashi turned to the direction in which he heard the scream**

"**Kakashi you should know better than to lose focus on your own opponent"**

"**WH-a"**

**KLASH **

**Kakashi fell back into a nearby tree. Regaining his strength he got up and faced his opponent**

'**Atatsuki'**

"**Who are you?" Kakashi demanded not having seen this member before.**

"**The names TOBI" the man shouted with a strange happiness for someone who was meant to be evil**

**Kakashi grabbed a Kunai and held it to his chest "What do you want?" Kakashi demanded an answer again**

**Tobi began to laugh**

"**I **_**want**_** nothing I **_**have**_** what I came for"**

**And with that said Kisame appeared with someone over his shoulders**

**Kakashi's eyes widened "N-Naruto"**

"**Well we better be off with the fox vessel" Tobi taunted**

"**NO" Kakashi's eyes filled with rage**

'**Chidori' the sound of chirping birds were heard throughout the forest. Kakashi charged at the masked man.**

…**..**

**BLOOD**

"**Cough cough" Kakashi slumped to the ground coughing up blood**

"**Perfect timing Itachi" Kisame chuckled**

**And as fast as they appeared, they vanished**

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"I found Sakura a couple of meters way, she had……4 broken ribs, a dislocated arm and ….. So many cuts and bruises" Kakashi fell silent

Sasuke was clenching his fists with pure and utter hatred in his eyes

"And Naruto we found him a week later, he wasn't dead….. Nor was he alive….. The nine-tailed fox was removed from him. But for reasons I can't explain he didn't die. Sasuke what I'm trying to say is Naruto has been in a coma for nearly 6 months" Kakashi finished and stood up

"No no no n-no" Sasuke began, Kakashi turned to face him

"I-I don't believe you, this can't be happening" Sasuke was on the verge of a meltdown.

"Believe it Sasuke" Kakashi replied to his former student, unable to see the anger under his mask

"It wasn't supposed to turn out like this…" Sasuke began but was cut off

"How was it meant to turn out Sasuke?, you left us and you think if you return that everything would go back to the way it _was_, that everybody forgets what _you_ did. We needed you Sasuke and you weren't there. Sorry to hurt your arrogant Uchiha pride but things change, people change. But what Sasuke you should know that already" and with that said Kakashi left for the second time in one day a very speechless Uchiha.

**Well hope you liky**

**I'll try and finish the next chappy as soon as possible**

**I'm going to enjoy writing about a girl beating up a boy**

**Mwahahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

**Sakura: Sorry about this I gave her sugar 'sigh'**


	4. Unwanted meeting

**KB: he peeps hope you like this new chappy**

**Sakura: KAWAIIBAKA1015**

**KB: bye *hides behind Sasuke's fan girls***

**Sakura: COME OUT U LITTLE I READ THIS CHAPTER**

**Sasuke: What's wrong with this chapter?**

**KB: Why don't you read and find out ******

**Sakura: THERE U R GET BACK HERE *gathers up chakra***

**KB: Aaaaaahhhhhh *runs for the hills***

**Sasuke: O.o ok let's begin KawaiiBaka1015 doesn't own Naruto IF SHE DID THIS IS WHAT IT WOULD BE LIKE …………………….. WEIRD**

Sasuke soon left the ramen stand. The guy there was giving him death glares, probably because he thought it was Sasuke's fault he lost his best costumer.

And Sasuke thought the same 'If only I was there.'

Sasuke was in such deep thought he didn't even notice he made he made his way to the old training grounds. He sat by the wooden stomp the same one Naruto got tied to the day they truly became a team.

Sasuke sighed and laid his head against the old stump, he didn't want to go home to that empty house. He just wanted to have everything the way it was again. Sasuke began to drift to a peaceful sleep when he the sound of a twig snap woke him. He jumped from his position at the noise.

"Sorry did I startle you" spoke a man with the same onyx eyes as Sasuke's.

The two men stared at each other.

"Wait I know you" the man said pointing to Sasuke. Sasuke only glared; annoyed he didn't know who this person was.

"Your Sas-gay" the man said putting on a fake smile. Sasuke twitched and his glare deepened, did this guy he didn't even know call him _gay._

"Who are you?" Sasuke spoke trying to hide how pissed off he was

"Oh me….. I'm your replacement" the man smiled "The names Sai" Sasuke glared even deeper then before, biting his bottom lip and drawing blood.

"I have no replacement" Sasuke was fuming now

First Sakura hated his guts, Naruto was in a coma, must of the village wished him dead and now he was replaced. Sasuke stormed over to Sai and grabbed him by the collar.

"You hear me" he spat

"Looks like Uchiha-san has a temper" mocked a very calm Sai

"Dickless and ugly always told me you was cool and calm" Sai kept mocking

"Dickless and ugly?" Sasuke questioned

"Naruto and Sakura geez Sas-gay" Sai was pushing it

"Don't call my friends that and stop calling me gay, I'M NOT GAY I LOVE WOMEN" Sasuke shouted the last part.

Sai smirked, wasn't as good as Sasuke but it was up there.

"Who ever said you were a man"

Sasuke lost it he flung Sai into the old stump he was leaning on before. Sai got up but Sasuke was already in front of him, Sasuke raised his hand and punched Sai in the gut. Sai coughed up blood and fell to his knees again.

"Who's the woman know" Sasuke whispered into his ears enjoying every moment of it.

"Ugly" Sai spat staring off into another direction

Sasuke froze; he slowly got up from his squatting position and turned around. Onyx meets emerald.

"S-Sakura" he stuttered

Sakura's eyes were deep with hatred and fuming for revenge.

"What the hell's your problem Uchiha?"

"I-I" Sasuke tried to speak but nothing came out

"You what, love beating up boys, Naruto wasn't enough was he" Sakura was referring to the battle they had when they were twelve.

"SHUT UP" Sasuke's eye's turned red his breathing became heavy

"Your so annoying even when you hate me" Sasuke was clenching his fists. He was looking at the ground so he didn't see Sakura's chakra covered fist coming right towards him until it was……

CRACK

Sasuke was knocked back ten feet and landed on the ground, forming a giant crater.

"Hey Ugly I think you killed him" Sai stated

Sakura ignored him and made her way over to where Sasuke landed.

"Ku Ku-Ku" Sasuke felt like his entire stomach had turned inside out of him and every function in his body was becoming numb.

Sasuke's eyes wondered to Sakura who stood above him completely emotionless

"S-Sak-Sakura" Sasuke had difficulty speaking

Sakura grabbed him by the collar and lifted him up, darn she was strong he was like twice her size.

"What?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"I-I w-want th-the old Sa-ku-ra b-ack" he was slowly forming the words

Sakura was shocked at his words but didn't show it

"Why?" She asked her grip on his shirt tightening

"because…" Sasuke fell silent and took a deep breathe, he was finally going to say it

"I love her"

Know it was Sakura's turn to freeze, she let go of Sasuke's collar causing him to fall to the floor, she felt her whole body becoming numb.

Sasuke took this as an opportunity to wrap Sakura up in his arms, placing her head on his shoulder and her waist in between his legs.

"Sakura, I love you" he whispered into her ear, his hot breathe forming Goosebumps down her neck.

Sakura didn't know what to do, she didn't expect this. So she just lay there like a _rag doll, unmoving._

Sasuke pushed her back, holding her shoulders in his hands. His eyes met hers and he smiled (gasps all round)

"I don't expect a reply from you; I know you hate my guts, but I promise you I will do everything and anything to win your heart back. I won't have anyone else if I can't have you"

"Sasuke" she whispered

Sasuke smiled it was a start better then Uchiha. He moved her back into an embrace.

"NO" Sakura pushed on his chest making him release her from his grasp.

"Nothing will ever be the same" she got up and ran away from the training grounds, from him. She wasn't crying, no there was a tint of red on her cheeks.

'_No I can't, I don't, no'_ was her only thoughts as she made her way home.

Meanwhile Sasuke lay in the centre of the crater Sakura had formed Staring up at the night sky. Thinking of ways to win back _his_ cherry blossom

'_I have the perfect plan'_

**Naruto: LET THE GAMES BEGIN**

**KB: I thought you were in a coma**

**Naruto: Yes from lack of ramen**

**KB: *sweat drops* get back to your sleep induced coma**

**Naruto: T.T *leaves***

**KB: I wonder what Sassy's going to do**

**Sakura: Yes? (Hey Sassy I should call him that)**

**Sasuke: Well I'm not going to let any of you know not even you KB**

**KB: *pouts* Fine I'll make Sakura give you another beating**

**Sasuke: *smirks* I'd like that**

**Sakura: KB Sassy's a pervert O.o**

**KB: He gets it from Kakashi *sigh***


	5. Unwanted memories

**Chapter 5 **

**Unwanted memories**

**KB: Hey fellow reader's here's my next chapter sorry for the delay (I have had exams 7 in total and work)**

**Sasuke: Whatever how come I'm not in this chapter?**

**KB: Well because… (Shifty eyes) 'Grabs teaser'**

**Sasuke: Hey what's 'zzzzzzzzzzzzzz'**

'**Sasuke collapses on the floor'**

**(Sakura enters)**

**Sakura: What Sasuke doing on the floor?**

**KB: Reading**

**Sakura: Oh ok**

**Kakashi: KB does not own Naruto**

**KB: Darn right……… hey wait 'sulks'**

_(Flashback)_

'_**I-Itachi'**_

'_**Correct'**_

_**Red meets green**_

'_No where am I, someone help me?'_

'_I don't want to be alone, save me please_

'_**Scared are we'**_

'_No leave me alone'_

'_**But you just said you didn't want to be alone'**_

'_With you'_

'_**I'm so hurt; you thought my little brother would be the one didn't you'**_

'…'

'_**Foolish he would never save you, you've always been alone'**_

'_N-no'_

'_**Don't be stupid no one needs you'**_

'_**Your useless'**_

'_**But I can make you stronger I can give you power'**_

'_**All you have to do is bend to my will, give in to temptation'**_

'_What do you mean?'_

'_**Say you will give me your body and mind to control'**_

'_NO'_

'_**What a pity'**_

'_What?'_

'_**You will come to me, there's no doubting that'**_

'_No no no'_

'_**Yes now goodbye for now'**_

"_**Aaaaahhhh"**_

_**(End of flashback)**_

Sakura jumped up from her bed. Sweat dripping down her now average size forehead, her breathing was deep and ragged.

"Shit not that nightmare" Sakura's voice wasn't calm it was far from it and she was shaking badly.

She turned to the side and looked at the time.

**4AM**

Sakura know she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep so decided to take a walk.

Sakura slumped her feet on to her cold wooden floor and began dragging herself to the wardrobe. She picked out a black jacket, top, pants and runners. She tied her hair up into a messy bun. Walking out and locking her small apartment. She made her way down the street and in the direction of the hospital.

As Sakura was the apprentice of the Hokage she had a key to every door of the hospital. She made her way down the white isles, to the room 407.

Sliding the door back, she made her way to the boy whose voice she wanted to hear the most at that moment. But she know that was false hope and if she wanted to see those ocean blue eyes and wide cheeky grin again she would have to do more then just hope and wait.

"Naruto" She whispered as she knelt beside the sleeping boy's bed and taking his hand into her own.

"I'm sorry" she whispered in to the covers

"I-I" she gripped tighter on to his hand

"I needed power" Sakura cringed at those words she had turned more into Sasuke then she thought

"I had to…… forgive me" she smiled slightly and stroked the blonde's hair

"I did it for you"

Time went by and Sakura fell asleep. Head placed on the blonde's hospital bed.

_**(Flashback)**_

'_ITACHI'_

'_**My aren't we angry'**_

'_You took him, you took Naruto'_

'_**Very angry'**_

'_BRING HIM BACK'_

'_**Sakura'**_

'_Hun'_

'_**My offer still stands'**_

'_Offer'_

'_**Accept it Sakura and you could bring him back, you could bring **__**everyone**__** back'**_

'…'

'_**Well'**_

'_I-I ac-cept'_

'_Give me power please'_

**DUN DUN DUN**


	6. Unwanted return

**Chapter 6 **

**Unwanted Return**

**KB: Sorry for the looooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnng delay I'll try to write in as often as possible, but don't worry I hate dropping a series so this story will be finished**

**Sai: yay**

**KB: Well this is the next chapter, with a twist which is CENSORING**

**KB: Hey who did that?**

**Sakura: You were about to tell them the big secret, the one with CENSORING and CENSORING you know**

**KB: Oh thank god you did that then there'd be no point reading the story **

**Sakura: Well enjoy the story and watch out for the part where CENSORING**

Sakura awoke to the beaming rays of sunlight through the hospital window. Her head still lay on the white sheeted hospital bed. Sakura raised her head, still hazed from the short slumber. Rubbing her eyes, Sakura rose to her feet and took one last look at the dreamless boy. Sakura placed the hood of her jacket over her head and left the room; the hospital without a word.

She made her way down the street ignoring the stares of fellow villagers. _'Thinking they know me they know nothing about me, what I've been through he has no right expecting things from me'_

'_**So you're thinking about him'**_

'_I thought I got rid of you'_

'_**Nope I just went on vacation do you know…'**_

'_I don't want to'_

'_**GEEZ someone's moody'**_

'_Just leave me alone'_

'_**No not until you admit you deep and undying love for a certain Uchiha'**_

'_Hn'_

'_**THAT IS NOT A WORD AND YOU KNOW IT'**_

'_Hn'_

'_**STOP IT'**_

'_Hn'_

'_**AAAAHHHH FINE'**_

'_That shut her up'_

Sakura was about a block from her apartment when an ANBU appeared in front of her. Sakura didn't flinch as she knew he was coming from a mile away.

"Can I help you?" Sakura spoke formally after all it was just another nameless face to her.

"The Hokage wishes to see you" he spoke then vanished

Making her way to the Hokage tower, Sakura made it in brake neck time.

Opening the door Sakura was greeted with the warm embrace of her former sensei. Tsunade

"Sakura, so good to see you"

"Hokage-sama"

"Sakura"

"Tsunade-san"

"Better"

"What did you want to see me for?"

"I have another mission for you"

"Understood"

"A S-rank assassination mission of the criminal Akira Hikura, he was last seen in the village of waves"

"Ok" Sakura replied turning to leave

"Sakura you don't have to do this, I can get someone else"

"It's my duty" and with that Sakura left

"Naruto please wake up soon we're losing her" Tsunade whispered

"Tsunade" A black ops suddenly poofed into the room severely injured

"What is it?" Rushing to his side to heal him

"It's –ku" he shoot out in pain

"Relax" Calming the injured nins pain

"Now speak"

"It's the Uchiha"

"What Sasuke did this to you" Tsunade spoke enraged

"No, h-his brother"

"Itachi" Tsunade gasped

"Impossible he's_"

"Alive"

"SHIZUNE call the Uchiha in here now" Shizune ran in

"Yes ma-am"

**COUPLE OF HOURS LATER**

"What is it you want?" Sasuke questioned monotone

"Answer me truthfully, did you kill Itachi Uchiha?"

Sasuke's eyes widened "Yes"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I saw him collapses right in front of my eyes" Tsunade's eyes widened

"Did you check his vital signs" she shoot

Sasuke froze "No, what's this about?"

"Itachi Uchiha is alive" everything fell silent

**Sasuke: I hate you**

**KB: bwahahahahahaaaaaaaaaa**

**Sasuke: I'll kill you**

**KB: It seems you still have two goals to complete and neither seems to be going right**

**Sasuke: KILL YOU**

**KB: See you next time make sure to comment I love to read them 'kisses'**


	7. Unwanted deal

**Chapter 7**

**Unwanted deal**

**KB: Well this is the last day of my holidays yay school cough cough, anyway here's my next chapter**

**Sai: KB I got a joke!**

**KB: ok let's hear it**

**Sai: Ok why did the chicken cross the road?**

**KB: 'sweat drop' why?**

**Sai: It wasn't a chicken it was Sasuke**

**Sakura: rofl**

**Sasuke: 'Glare'**

Deep in the dark dingy forest Sakura traveled, leaping from tree to tree. She had departed the leaf village a good three hours ago and was making record time to her destination.

Sakura landed brutally on a tree branch. Something was wrong; she felt an all too human chill go down her spine. Someone was out there watching her. Sakura scanned the area but nothing all that could be heard was the birds in the trees.

Sakura shook off the suspicion of someone watching her and began to move.

Then it happened the birds stopped chirping. Sakura stopped to see a kunai slung out of the bushes straight at her. She ducked under the branch holding on to it with one hand. Then see saw it the explosive note attached to the kunai. She pushed herself from the tree just in time before the explosion. Tree matter fell everywhere, Sakura landed on all fours.

A person came at her from behind, lifting there right leg they moved to kick. Blocking the strike Sakura skidded back.

Focusing on the man's face, it was covered by a mask.

'_Great'_ Sakura thought

Grabbing a several shurikens she ditched them at the unknown opponent. Dodging them with ease the man charged towards Sakura.

'_This guy's good'_

Swinging his left arm to strike, Sakura grabbed it twisting around and flipping the man on to his back.

Jumping on top of him kunai at the neck, Sakura removed the mask. There lay a man with dark hazel eyes and brown hair.

Akira Hikura

The man started laughing "It's nice to see they sent a weak little girl after me" with that he poofed into smoke.

Sakura's eyes widened _'Shadow clone'_

Sakura felt a sharp pain from the side and was kicked into a tree, the wind being knocked out of her.

Regaining her balance and making hand signs she quickly vanished. Now it was time for Akira to search for her.

Hands shot out from the ground grabbing Akira's legs.

Smirking the man turned to liquid. Sakura was getting frustrated with this man; she was going to finish this mission now. Making the final necessary hand signs, the trees and plants began to grow, come alive. Akira was soon trapped in the wooden branches and vines of what he was once hiding in.

Sakura gathered chakra into her fist ready to deliver the final blow.

Only to be beaten to the kill, thousands of shurikens found there way embedded in Akira, Sakura looked around someone else was here.

"Don't I get a thank you Sa-ku-ra?" that voice so dark, so disturbingly deep and spine chilling

Sakura turned to where the voice was heard, only to gasp. Falling on her behind Sakura trembled with fear.

"Y-your de-ad" she stated eyes widening in disbelief.

Then she heard the menacing laugh "So I've heard"

Sakura regained her composure "What do you want, Itachi?"

Itachi appeared in front of her

"Simple, it's time to pay up on our deal Sakura, I want you"

**KB: So how did you like it? It has been my first time writing a battle scene I hope it was ok any-**

**Sasuke: Wait**

**KB: What now?**

**Sasuke: I got a joke**

**KB: ok let's hear it**

**Sasuke: ****A bumper sticker for artists: "My other car is a bike, too."**

**Sai: ****How artist do it...**

**Artists do it by design.  
Artists do it expressively.  
Artists do it with creativity.  
Artists do it with emotion.  
Artists do it with flair.  
Artists do it with longer strokes.**

**Sasuke: Grrr**


	8. Unwanted pain

**Chapter 8**

**Unwanted Pain**

Sakura felt a sharp pain through her head, her sight was fuzzy. Although she wouldn't have been able to see much in this dark room she was in anyway. Sakura tried to move her right hand, but to her dismay it was bolted down. Her head began to throb again and she groaned out in pain.

The creek of a rusted door, shone light on to Sakura's face. But the effect was like Naruto's voice in your ear, deafening or in this case blinding.

Itachi walked in with a dingy tray of food, if you could call it that. Squatting before Sakura, he grabbed the spoon of what looked like sludge, forcing it towards her mouth. Sakura thrashed her head to the side avoiding the spoon. Itachi smirked, grabbing her chin and making her face him, and forcefully he feed her. Sakura felt like she had no more strength to fight as if she was twelve again.

"Don't worry Sakura you won't feel anything soon" Itachi whispered in her ear, making a single tear roll down her eye.

-----------------

Itachi was alive

It was a nightmare

It couldn't be real

Everything he had Sakura, Kakashi, Naruto, Konaha were in danger again

His second family

He couldn't just stand outside the Hokage's office and do nothing

Then it came to him, rushing down the street

Thrashing open the door

"Mr. Uchiha you can't be in here" cried out a nurse. And that's when Sasuke laid eyes on Naruto for the first time in a long time.

And

"NARUTO YOU THICKHEADED, RAMEN LOVING FREAK OF A NINJA WAKE UP" Sasuke screamed knocking is hands into the dobes chest

"Mr. Uchiha I'm calling the ANBU" the nurse warned running off

"YOU LISTEN HERE DOBE, JUST BECAUSE I HAVE NOT BEEN AROUND DOES NOT GIVE YOU AN EXCUSE TO GIVE UP" jumping on top of him and grabbing him by the collar

"NOW I'M GOING TO GIVE YOU TO THE COUNT TO THREE AND IF YOU DON'T WAKE UP, I'LL BURN DOWN THE RAMEN STAND"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO" Naruto rose from the bed to be lip locked with Sasuke.

"There he is ANBU he's the one causing the r-r" the nurse stopped at the sight and fainted

"Argh gross Teme, making out with a coma patient" Naruto began gagging from his mouth

"Dobe you got to be kidding me, why would I want to make out with you, you haven't brushed your teeth in months" Sasuke also began to gag

"YEAH WELL SHUT UP" Naruto pouted

"What do you want anyway?" pushing Sasuke off from on top of him

"Sakura's in trouble we got to rescue her"

"WHAT SAKURA'S IN TROUBLE AND ALL YOU CAN THINK ABOUT IS MAKING OUT WITH ME LET'S GO" Naruto grabbed Sasuke and bolted out of there.

"Dobe where are we going?"

"To get Kakashi, Neji, Sai, Shikamaru you know" Naruto stopped when he saw poked up gray hair

"KAKASHI-SENSEI" said person turned

"Naruto?"

"Yo Kakashi-sensei"

"But how?"

"Well you see Teme here gave me true loves first kiss like in sleeping beauty, _except it wasn't my first_" Naruto began to mumble off

"Dobe" Sasuke glared

Naruto chuckled "Kidding, kidding"

"Kakashi we got to save Sakura get Neji, Sai and Shikamaru to meet us at the gates"

---------------------------

"It's time" Itachi said

Grabbing Sakura be began dragging her to another dark room where he chained her to a cold metal chair.

"Let's begin" he spoke activating his Sharingan, Sakura shifted her head immediately. Only to be forced back

Staring into those Cold Blood thirsty red eyes she know only two people could save her now and one of them was in a coma so _'Sasuke please save me'_ she thought before slipping into the world of torture.

'_Hello'_

'_Anybody here'_

_Sakura began to wonder around the red skied dimension._

'_Hello'_

'_**Sakura-Chan'**_

_Sakura turned to see Naruto_

'_Naruto you're awake thank God'_

_She ran to him only to see him go further and further away_

'_Naru-'_

'_**Sakura-Chan what to you fear the most?' Naruto spoke in a child like manner**_

'_Naruto' Sakura stood confused_

'_**Is it pain' Naruto now had an evil glint in his eyes**_

_Sakura stepped back_

'_**Am I right' Naruto stepped forward**_

'_**Pain of lose, Pain of love, Pain of guilt, regret and there's the physical pain' Naruto's face grew a sly grin**_

'_**Do you want that pain to go away?' **__The words rang in Sakura's ears_

'_**To become numb'**_

'_N-no'_

'_**Too bad' he was in front of her smirking**_

_Piercing his hand through her chest he whispered_

'_**What about now?'**_

_Sakura gasped 'Yes'_

'_**You've always been weak' **__come a voice from behind Sakura turned to see__** Sasuke **_

_The hand that was still lodged in Sakura's chest began to admit a black chakra into her body, it was cold then numb._

Sakura opened her eyes to the dark dingy room again. What felt like hours were only minutes in reality.

"Are you awake?" Itachi asked

Sakura's dull eyes faced him "What can I do for you Master?"

Itachi chuckled "Kill my foolish little brother can be a start, after all that's what I trained you for body and soul for me to use"

**-------**

**KB: YO PEEPS SRY FOR THE DELAY ANYWAY JUST WANTED TO SAY THAT LOVE YOU ALL AND I SORT A THOUGHT THIS STORY WAS BORING WITH OUT NARUTO SO TADA I BROUGHT HIM BACK IN A VERY COMICAL WAY MIGHT I ADD, ANYWAY KISSES AND SEE YOU LATER**

**Sasuke: Yeah Yeah**

**KB: SHUT UP GAY EMO KID : P**

**Sasuke:Grrr**

**KB: OH NO BYE 'RUNS TO A STRAIGHT BAR' HAHA SUCKER  
**


	9. Unwanted desire

**Finally**

**Chapter 9 **

**Unwanted Desire**

"Sakura-"

"Hello Sasuke"

"What happened to you?" Sasuke took a step back, hitting his back into a tree

"Nothing happened to me I'm perfectly fine" Sakura pressed her body up against Sasuke, moving her hand up his chest

"Sasuke don't you love me, I love you so much, don't you want me?" Sakura leaned in closer licking the outer layer of his earlobe

Sasuke tensed groaning out "N-No stop this isn't you" Sasuke pushed her away, Sakura pouted "But Sasuke I want you ………………Dead" She lunged at him Kunai at the ready; Sasuke ducked twisting around, knocking Sakura from her stance to the ground. Sakura landed on all fours, looking up and glaring at the Uchiha.

"Give back Sakura" Sasuke demanded with full force. Sakura smirked and laughed "Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sakura's Itachi's now" Sasuke growled, flipping Sakura onto her back. Sakura turned into a puff of smoke.

_Shit_

Sasuke activated his Sharingan scanning for her Chakra signature _'Bingo'_

_-----------------------------------  
_

"ITACHI"

"Look's like the loudmouth's awake" Stated a menacing voice

"Give us back Sakura"

"No"

"Then we'll just have to kill you and take her" Naruto prepared

"I wouldn't do that if I were you"

"Why not?"

"Because if you kill me you kill Sakura, lets just say we're connected now"

"You're bluffing"

"No Naruto we can't take the chance" Shikamaru shot

"He's right you don't want to hurt your cherry blossom Aaaaahhhh" Itachi fell to the ground

"But I guess you get hurt if Sakura gets hurt" Shikamaru stated

"S-hu-smart"

-----------------------------------

"Aaaaahhhh" Sakura cried out as Sasuke dislocated her knee cap

"Give back Sakura"

"Never" Sakura seethed as she smashed her fist into her knee cap, relocating it

She then jumped into the air, landing onto the branch of a tree. She evilly smirked, grabbing a Kunai she chucked it at Sasuke

Sasuke dodged with ease but she had attached an explosive note to it, as it exploded Sasuke closed his eyes.

He reopened them to get a leg in his stomach. He gasped in pain as he flew back, breaking 5 or more trees

Sasuke stood up shaking, traumatized he breathed heavily as he gribbed his chest in pain as his heart ached

"Sakura I don't want to hurt you"

Sakura scoffed "A little late for that"

Sasuke stood there emotionless eyes, as a tear stroked down his cheek

"Forgive me Sakura"

He leaped into the air forming hand symbols. Fire ball Jutsu

Flames of fire surrounded Sakura and Sasuke appeared behind her

"Sakura ………I love you"

For Sakura everything went black

Sasuke dragged through the woods, Carrying Sakura bridal style to there team mates

As he reached them, he saw Itachi laying there comatose. Sasuke felt anger boil within

"Why isn't he dead?"

Naruto looked to Shikamaru, who nodded

"Teme we can't kill him or Sakura dies and Vice versa, they are connected"

Sasuke fell to his knees Sakura still in hand "NO" he yelled as tears began to flow again

Everyone was silent

**Next chapter Unwanted Bond**


	10. unwanted agony

**Chapter 10 **

**Unwanted Agony**

_Artist: Within Temptation_

_Song: All I Need_

**If you don't get it the songs about Sasuke (Redemption and all)**  
----------------------------

_I'm dying to catch my breath  
Oh why don't I ever learn?  
I've lost all my trust_

_Though I've surely tried to turn it around  
Can you still see the heart of me?  
All my agony fades away  
When you hold me in your embrace_

"Sasuke you have to let go of her"

"No Naruto" Sasuke groaned as he was coming out of his deep slumber

"Sasuke the nurses need to test Sakura for a cure" Naruto shook him a little in his shoulder

"No Sakura's mine" Sasuke clung to Sakura's body on the nursing bed

Naruto, Sasuke and the others had come back and were checking Sakura in to the hospital. Where Sasuke was currently still clinging to Sakura, holding her tight as he slept calmly for once in many years

He didn't care if when she woke up she hated him or tried to kill him, he just wanted to be with her at this moment

"Sasuke sorry we have to go" Naruto grabbed the end of Sasuke's hair, yanking it. Sasuke tightened his grip around Sakura "Mmmm NO" Sasuke whined

"TEME MOVE YOUR CHICKEN BUTT"

_Don't tear me down for all I need  
Make my heart a better place  
Give me something I can believe  
Don't tear me down  
You've opened the door now  
Don't let it close_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

_I'm here on the edge again  
I wish I could let it go  
I know that I'm only one step away  
From turning it around_

"Granny what you call us here for, Have you found a cure? Are there evil Nins to face? WHAT? WHAT? WHAT?" Naruto hyper actively questioned the Hokage

"Naruto my how I've missed you" Tsunade spoke sarcastically

"Well what is it? Cure?" Sasuke butted in

Tsunade sighed with dismay "No I'm sorry we are not any bit closer to finding a cure"

At that moment both boys found there shoes rather interesting, looking at them with sorrowful expressions

"So why did you call us here?" Sasuke broke the silence

"I have a meeting with the elders, concerning Sakura" The Hokage's voice sounded tormented "I would like you two to attend with me, as you know Sakura the best"

"Understood" they both nodded

_Can you still see the heart of me?  
All my agony fades away  
When you hold me in your embrace_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

_Don't tear me down for all I need  
Make my heart a better place  
Give me something I can believe_

"We have called this meeting together to discuss the case of Haruno Sakura" A masked figure informed, Naruto and Sasuke were seated around a large oval table. It was old, probable the same age as the elders. The boys looked at each other then at the elders, they had been seated at this table for 2 hours now waiting for there chance to speak. But they didn't know why they had to be here wasn't Sakura going to be cured?

A man with bandages covering his right eye spoke up, His name was Danzo and he was looking intently at Naruto and Sasuke in front of him with his free eye "Haruno Sakura should be executed before she is able to cause anymore havoc and with her connection to Itachi we will be taking down two threats with one stone"

Naruto and Sasuke eyes widened, but Naruto was the first to crack "How can you say that, she is a Konoha Nin and you're talking about her like she's trash"

"She attacked fellow Nins" he stated

"That wasn't her and you're just going to give up on her like her life is meaning less"

"She knows the consequences of her actions and her responsibility as a Ninja of Konoha and for this she should be grateful in her sacrifice"

Sasuke stood up distastefully "Don't you dare talk about Sakura like she's a lesser being then you; she's a better person then any of us here"

"I am sorry Uchiha but we have to think of the peo-"

"The people don't make me laugh you're all just thinking of yourselves and the easy way out, you don't care who gets hurt as long as it's easier for you" Sasuke seethed as he stormed out of the room brutally and Naruto followed glaring at the one called Danzo

Danzo was unfazed as he informed "So we are agreed, Haruno Sakura will be executed tomorrow morning"

"Agreed" came the monotone voices of the council, almost like they were being controlled

_Don't tear it down, what's left of me  
Make my heart a better place_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

_I've tried many times but nothing was real  
Make it fade away, don't break me down  
I want to believe that this is for real  
Save me from my fear, don't tear me down_

'_**Sakura wake up'**_

'…'

'_**Wake up'**_

'…'

'_**Wake up'**_

'…**I-Itachi'**

'_**Yes it is time, wake up'**_

'**Yes Itachi'**

Sakura opened her eyes to be faced with the colour white surrounding her; looking to her side she caught sight of restriction on her wrists and legs

"Nurse, Nurse" she voice shaking and full of panic

Moment's later help arrived; the nurse was clutching her clipboard tight and shaking slightly "Miss Haruno you're awake"

Sakura raised a delegate eyebrow "What's wrong, what's going on here, why am I chained up?" she looked confusingly at the nurse

"It's for your own safety" she confirmed

Sakura began to leak from her eyes "Please let me go" she whimpered

The nurse looked from her right to her left, biting at her lower lip "I will but you have to stay in bed Tsunade's orders and you can't tell anyone it was me"

Sakura pouted "Promise" sniffling her tears

The nurse moved over to Sakura's right handcuff link, removing it as she moved on to the left and in one swift movement Sakura's free hand hit the nurse's pressure point, the nurse fell to the ground. Standing up Sakura undid the leg bonds, stepping of the bed and walking to the door a smirk plastered on her face

"Let the games begin"

_Don't tear me down for all I need  
Make my heart a better place_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

_Don't tear me down for all I need  
Make my heart a better place  
Give me something I can believe_

"TEME wait up" Naruto bellowed as he ran after his friend, who left the meeting so momentarily. But Sasuke would not stop so Naruto did the only thing he could think of, he tackled him

"Teme what's your problem why didn't you stop" Naruto rang as he flipped Sasuke over so they were face to face

"It's my entire fault" Sasuke stated

Naruto looked confused at Sasuke "What's your fault?"

"Everything, if I never had left none of this would have ever happen" tears pricked the edges of Sasuke's eyes

"You don't know that"

"What?"

"You don't know what your actions will lead to; this could have all happened even if you did stay"

"What are you saying?" Sasuke wiped away the stray tears running down his cheeks

"That what's done is done, I don't blame you Sasuke for the path you chose, but I will blame you if you start blaming yourself over things that are out of our control, so let's go save Sakura, friend"

"Naruto?"

"Yeah"

"Thank you"

_Don't tear it down, what's left of me  
Make my heart a better place_

"Naruto?"

"Yeah"

"Can you get off me?"

_  
Make my heart a better place_


End file.
